Fish Talker
Fish Talker is the first part of the fifth episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on February 16, 2018 to an audience of 1.09 million viewers. Synopsis Captain Man and Kid Danger use Schwoz's Fish-Talker helmet to help a lost fish find its way home. Plot Ray and Henry are fishing at Lake Swellview. Ray thinks he caught a fish but it was actually Schwoz. Schwoz says that he was testing out his Fish Talker Helmet. Ray and Henry say that its impossible to communicate with a fish, but Henry tries it and he hears fish talking about Tuna. Ray still refuses to believe. He finally catches a fish, but Henry hears him saying "Let me go! Let me go!" But Ray says he wants to eat it. Ray puts on the helmet and hears the fish talking. He says he is a magic fish named Gilligan and to prove it, he makes Schwoz taller. The fish says that he got lost in Swellview Lake and lives in the ocean. So the fish makes a deal with them, if they can take him home he will grant them 3 wishes. Henry and Ray agree so Ray gets the submarine and Ray and Henry transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. While on their way, Captain Man, Kid Danger and the fish encounter two sharks. One of the sharks tries to eat Captain Man, but Captain Man is indestructible. The sharks then say that if they don't give them their Water Bikes, they will eat Kid Danger. However, they manage to trick the shark into wanting their hats more, so they put boxes of TNT on their head they then explode and the sharks are badly damaged. Captain Man and Kid Danger finally reach the Fish's home, and they all reunite. However just as Captain Man starts saying his first wish, a Killer Whale comes and eats the entire family so Captain Man goes inside the Orca but only manages to get the fish. The fish then starts to cry because he is so upset. Henry convinces Ray to use their first wish on bringing his family back. So the fish grants their wish and the Killer Whale spits them out. They all reunite again. Henry says he wishes that he had a picture of the Orca spitting them out, so the fish grants their second wish and the Killer Whale spits out a picture of the Killer Whale spitting out the family. Captain Man is angry because Kid Danger keeps wasting their wishes. But then Ray gets a call from a girl. Kid Danger asks who she is and Captain Man says she is a girl who asks to borrow money but he says he wishes she would just go away. The fish considers this as their final wish so he says WOMAN GO AWAY! So the Killer Whale eats the woman. The Mother fish invites Captain Man and Kid Danger for dinner so they eat there and have dinner. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Ben Giroux as Gilligan / Fish #2 *Dan Schneider as Shark #1 / Fish #1 / Whale *Michael C. Rogers as Shark #2 *Tara Strong as Gilligan's Mother / Gilligan's Sisters / Woman *Griffin Burns as Additional Voices International Premieres *May 4, 2018 (Latin America) Trivia *Second appearance of the Mans Am. *This episodes shares some similarities with the movie Finding Nemo. Gilligan plays Marlin’s role, when looking for his family. Henry and Ray play Dory’s role, when they try to help him. And the two sharks play a role similar to Bruce and Chum. *Lake Swellview also appeared in the Henry Danger episode Danger & Thunder. *It's revealed that Captain Man was supposed to pay his girlfriend money, but since he didn't, she ends up calling him several times. *Captain Man said that Gilligan was "magically delicious," referencing the catchphrase of popular cereal brand, Lucky Charms. *'Irony': Captain Man could've lied to the sharks saying Kid Danger was indestructible, but he didn't. Goofs *When the orca whale spits Gilligan’s family out, the whale is looking at Captain Man and Kid Danger. But in the picture that Kid Danger is holding, the whale is looking up. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:2018